Crimson Moon
by Oni Shin
Summary: Left for dead at 5 outside the village. Naruto is resuced by a man who is his fathers friend. Then is taken away from the village and trained in swordsmanship. years later Naruto returns to the Elemental Nations known as Hitokiri Battousai. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

**Hi everyone this is a story that came up to my mind a few days ago. As I was thinking up ideas for my DRC series and well it was an idea that I could not let go or even brush off. So yeah this is a Naruto/Rurouni Kenshin crossover fic. But it will be mainly in the Naruto world. Anyways enjoy this story.**

I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin

xx

xxx

xxxx

**********************************************************************************************

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: Crimson River_**

A long blond haired boy that he has it tied in a high pony-tail as he looked over the small boat he is currently ride on. He was not alone on the small row boat as he with a few black dressed black swordsmen witha symbol of Kiri on their shoulders. However some of these people were not just men as 3 of the people were women.

These people looked back to the blond haired boy who looked to be the age of 14 in their eyes. He wore a black Konoha sleeveless shirt that went up to his neck and a matching color hakam. The boy also wore a pair of long fingerless gloves that went up half his arm. Along with a black face mask that covered his face with the exception of his cold ocean blue eye. This blond had on an ash-black haori that hung off his shoulders.

**_(A/n: On his feet, think of what Soi Fon wears on her feet in Bleach.)_**

Just then a red haired 18 year old woman made her way to the blond as she took a seat to him and smiled at him kindly. "I never would have guessed that Hitokiri Battousai would be fighting along side of me."

"I am merely fighting along side you. Because I have no other use than being a assassin." Replied the blond teen as he looked over the dark waters of the night as he saw similar boats like theirs. However he did not see the looked the woman gave him as it looked like one of pity. "If we are successful in this raid on the enemy supply lines. Then within a few weeks the shinobis that are loyal to the Mizukage will be in poor health to continue the war, Terumi-dono."

"You know you can call me Mei, Naruto-kun" Said the woman who is now named as Terumi Mei, leader of the rebel faction of Kiri shinobi. "Besides we have been fighting together for a little over a year."

"If it that is your wish then." Replied Naruto as he held a strange looking pendant that he wore. It was a clear looking orb with a deep blue crystal within the orb. While some metal that spiraled down from the orb was in some sense a very beautiful silver. "What will be the next course of action after destroying their supply line Mei-dono?"

Mei then looked out to her men who then turned their attention to their leader as she stood up on the boat. "Once the supply lines have been destroyed in this night raid. We will be switch our tactics from offensive to a defensive battles for at least a few days. Once the troops learn the news of their supplies being cut off from them. I am sure that they will most likely go into a defensive actions for our troops. This is where the battle gets tricky because the village will be covered by mist as the jounins will most likely use this as cover to take down out numbers. While at the same time makes us confused and we might be killing our people with that jutsu."

Everyone on the boat had a look of confidence on their faces after hearing their leaders plan. One however had an impassive look as he saw they were nearing the supply ships as he placed his swords under his belt.

After rebel forces had successfully completed their mission in raiding the supply ships. As they had taken all the provisions that were being stored inside the ships before burning them down. They had a few ninjas who would be recognized their traits in battle or jutsu's they had used. However one person had stood out from the ninja who are part of Terumi mei's faction and he was not seen as a ninjas like most in the elemental countries. But he was seen as teen who left a path of blood before him with his sword as he charged into the heart of his enemies. As he fought with battle after battle without the fear of dying seen on his face or if there was even a fear to begin with. For those who had lived through a battle with the blond swordsman by some miracle would have told others that he fought like a demon or the a war god. As the blond was capable of taking out multiple groups of nins with a single strike of his sword.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_2 months later (Bridge in Kiri)_**

Naruto had dashed forward unto the bridge that leads to the remaining forces of loyal Kiri ninjas has started throwing every projectile weapon they had. At the blond swordsman who charged forward as he struck down every weapon that flew towards him with his sword. Until finally he had broken through and with the mastery of his sword had begun to cut through his enemies without mercy. Limbs were sent flying away from the bodies that they were originally attached too. As screams of pain could be heard whenever the blond had slashed through the flesh of the Kiri ninjas. Blood had spilled into the river below the bridge from the dead bodies that had either fell into the water or flowed down from the supports that held the bridge in place.

The blond swordsman did not stop his path of blood as he kept pressing his advance through his enemines. However just when a few of the Kiri nins seemed to have gotten the strength to get back on their feet to join the battle. The found themselves to be cut down from behind or burned alive.

"Man what they said about the kid in Japan is true." Said Choujuurou as he looked at the dead bodies that littered the ground on the other side of the bridge. "I don't even think that we of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu could be near that kids level of swordsmenship."

"Don't say such things Choujuurou." Said Mei as she came from behind one of the members of the Seven swordsmen. "I know your always putting yourself down by compairing yourself to others. But look at this way... you have your own strengths that Naruto-kun does not have and the same could be said for him." Says Mei as she saw her loyal companion smile at her for the kind words.

"Mei-sama we better catch up to Naruto." Said Choujuurou as he saw his leader nod her head in agreement as they ran forward.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto found himself nearing the top of the Kiri's Kage Tower as he left a trail of blood along with limbs. He then walked to the doors that lead to the Mizukages office being guarded by two of their anbu as they were sweating in fear. At seeing the famed Hiktokiri Battousai himself walking up to them with his sword covered in red liquid of his enemies.

"Move aside...or die." Said the Battousai in a monotone voice that sounded devoid of any human life as he raised his sword.

"We are not going to let you kill the Mizukage!" Said the Kiri anbu to on the left as his voice still had pride at the teenager in front of him. "We both are prepared to die to defend our-Aaah!" The anbu was cut off before the guard on the right had stabbed him through the heart with his tanto.

"T-The Mi-izu-k-kage is u-up a-ahead." Stuttered the anbu guard who is in fear for his life. "J-Just p-please s-spare m-my-..." Was the last words before Naruto had cut the mans head off.

Naruto had looked at the body of the man he had just killed a few seconds ago before turning his back. "I can not stand traitors more than anything in life."

**"Watch it kit." **Said the soothing voice of the blond's prisoner. "**"I can sense that annoyingly know-it-all Sanbi in that room and it will take one of your stronger attacks to defeat his vessal. So you know what will happen if he dies."**

"I understand." Replied Naruto as he pushed the doors open to see a bow with dirty blond hair with pink eyes looking back at him with a impassive glare. The boy looked about the same age as himself (in looks) as he carried a very long sword on his back. _"Something is different about this person. Do you have any ideas Kyuubi-dono?" _Though the blond as he waited for a moment for his answer which was a gasp.

**"Blasted that gaki is being controlled by another." **Said Kyuubi as she saw three faint black marks around his pupil. **"Rrrr... Damn Uchihas using this stupid mind control of theirs. However I can smell that bastards scent on him... Uchiha Madara.!"**

_"Then I must use that to break the genjutsu?" _Asked Naruto as the nine-tailed queen gave a defeated sigh of annoyance.

**"We got no choice in the matter, Kit. Though it annoys the hell out of me that you posses it in gene by a shard." **Said Kyuubi as she watched the even take place through her vessals eyes. After watching the blond break the genjutsu off the Sanbi jinchuuriki before using one of his strongest kenjutsu skills to knock the dirty blond out. She then saw a few bubbles enter the room of the scene as her eye-brow twitched. **"Late as usual Rokubi..."**

"Oh its already over and here I made an effort to help you." Said a sarcastic voice from the bubble that floating in the room. As it had burst once it landed on the ground to reveal a man with shoulder length black hair. Wearing a blue kimono that had an light orange sash around the waist. "So is he dead?"

"No... just knocked out." Replied Naruto as he sheathed his sword. "This one here is not a normal nin by any standards Ukataka. Just like the both of us."

From this the man named Ukataka had his eyes widen at the blond's words as he looked from the two. "So you mean he's..."

"A Jinchuuriki." Said Mei as she came into the office with Choujuurou. "I had my suspicions about Yagura and it looks like you proved it Naruto-kun."

"So what will you do now?" Asked Naruto as he saw Mei went into a thinking pose.

"Well the first thing to do is to call of the bloodline purge is a must." Said Mei as everyone agreed with her. "After that we are going to have to build up Kiri's forces back to normal once again. Which could take quiet a while after this civial war is finally. But for now... I am going to give the troops a few days to rest before we set things in motion. But tomorrow I will hold the ceremony of my being the new Mizukage."

Choujuurou then looked to the blond swordsman who turned his back to the group. "So what will you do Naruto?"

The blond did not give a reply to the man as he just left the room.

**_Next Day_**

Naruto stood among the crowd of people that were looking up at the top of the balcony of the Mizukages tower. He had listened to Terumi Mei's speech on how to fix their lands back to their former glory. Along with the immediate stop of the bloodline purge once as she had showed evidence that Yagura was being controlled and had no sense of his actions in his rule. He saw people were looking a bit unsure of the words that Mei had said about the former kage. However it was then that Yagura who spoke personally about how monstrous his crimes were to the people loved more than his own life. Some of the shinobi looked at the jinchuuriki as they saw the Yagura they had known before the bloodline purge. Yagura then told everyone that he would work hard to gain the people trust once more again. Naruto then heard a few people saying that it would be a hard thing to do when it was he who ordered the deaths of good people. But decided to give him Yagura the benefit of the doubt on gaining their trust.

"I know that through all the hard work of our people in this war." Said Mei as she looked at her people. "Tomorrow I will hold a funeral to our fallen ninjas in both paying respects and giving our thanks for their hard work."

This had gotten nods of approval on the people of Kirigakure no sato as they understood what their new Kage meant.

"But I would like to give a special thanks for one person in general." Mei said as she looked into the crowd looking for the blond swordsman. "Because it if were not for him along with those who fought along side me. Then we would not have won this war and peace would still only be just a dream. So thank you Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone had looked around to see where this person that their kage was talking about. But found that no one made any sort of movement of recognition. From this Mei had figured that the blond did not want to be troubled for any kind of reward or anything that would that of glory. Because she had come to think that Naruto was being modest about such things as fame or riches that most shinobi look for in their villages. However Naruto was more of a samurai than a ninja as he was in fact the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.

Naruto was walking down the dirt road to the one of many ports that are leaving to the main land or somewhere away from Kirigakure. Once the war was finally over in the village. He found himself in a place where he did not truly belong with as he was a person who lived by the sword. Than any ninja in the elemental countries who carried a sword for the means of protecting their village and loved ones. He was a person who either fought on the front lines of battle or stalked his targets from the shadows. However he had stopped walking when heard a few mixed voices saying "Naruto!" Hearing his name being called made the blond turn around to find the people he fought with catch up to him are none other than Terumi Mei the new Mizukage, Choujuurou of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nannin Shu, Utakata Kiri Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji, and Yagura Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kame stop in front of him.

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" Said Mei as she looked at the blond in front of her as he still had a impassive look on his face.

"There is no reason for me to remain in Kiri since the war has finally ended Mei-dono." Naruto said in his cold and monotone voice as he looked at the ninjas of Kirigakure.

"Geeze even when all the fighting is over your still the same." Utakata said as he then gave a friendly smirk to his friend or thought of as a friend at the time. "Still a cold hearted teme. Even when you got someone as hot as our new leader coming out here to see you-oof!"

Utakata was cut off by Choujuurou who hit the man on the top of his head with his fist. "Can't you ever be serious for once in your life?" Said the Kiri swordsmen as he let out a sigh. "So I take it your not going to change your mind on staying Naruto."

"I have never once stayed in one place for long during the battles in Japan." Said Naruto as he told because the times of war did not seem to end there. "I would only bring more bloodshed if I were to stay in your village once the other nations found out that Hitokiri Battousai was a ninja here and the same could be said for anywhere I would go too."

"I would like to thank you for setting me free Naruto-san." Yagura said as he stepped forward with a kind hearted smile on his face.

"You do not have to thank me Yagura-san." Replied the blond swordsmen. "I do not wish to see others being used as puppets as it is a cruel means for the person who cannot break free."

Just as Naruto had turned his attention to the red haired Mizukage. He found himself being pressed between her breasts as the Utakata had just snickered at the blonds misfortune. While the other members of the group, minus Mei herself. Just watched as the woman began to press him even more son into her bust. While the male Kiri anbu had muttered out something along the lines of _"Lucky teme." _Only for the three males to save Naruto from being smothered to death by the kage.

Mei then took a few moments to gather her train of thought before smilling at the blond. "If it means anything at all Naruto-kun. I want you to keep the Kiri Hita-ate with you and know that you will always have a home to return to. Whenever you feel like coming back to us alright."

To this Naruto had closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them to the Kiri ninjas. As he did something they thought they would never see from the blond swordsman.

He pulled his face mask down and smiled.

"Thank you..." He said before he went back on his path again.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_A Week and a half Later_**

Naruto had been let off the ship from Kiri on a patch of land in the south that was not apart of Hi no kuni. However it seemed that he had stumbled on or the outskirts of Takumi no sato. A place where people had forged their own weapons with any kind of attribute of any element. Though the blond had found this to be a very interesting at the time in thinking that he to can have a weapon made for himself. However that thought soon to an end as he found that word had spread about his part in the Kiri rebellion and had a bounty on his head for more than 99,000,000,000 yen. He had came to the conclusion that many of the shinobi nations with the exception for Kirigakure. Would rather want his person dead than be their enemy in the future. Naruto found himself with a feeling of uncertainty as he seemed to be the most wanted man in all the Elemental Nations now. So he had decided to avoid large villages for the time being as he did not want to attract unwanted attention to himself.

However just as he was about to cross into the lands of Hi no kuni. Naruto found himself confronted by a woman with green shoulder length hair with a few yellow bangs in the front. She wore a full battle dress with the skirt stopping at a few inches below her thighs. With a pair of matching black long knee high ninja boots and a match color gloves. She also had on some fishnet arm warmers that went passed her elbows and a sleeveless cloak. That had a fur trimming on the high collar. But what caught the blonds eye was the dual swords she carried in her hands as the blades were light blue. From the first slashes of her swords that produced a deadly gust of winds for the opponent. Naruto had guessed that she is from Takumi no sato.

The woman had introduced herself as Kujaku of Takumi no sato as she wanted to test her weapon the Soushouken in battle. However what the one thing she had not realized one thing. As she was face to face with Hitokiri Battousai until it was too late. After being defeated by the blond she had asked the reasons why she had lost to him with her newly made swords and he answered with.

"Though your swords display power. But it is the person who wields the sword who must be one with their weapon."

From that point Kujaku found herself to be confused on why she made such a weapon that was powerful. But was not strong enough to bring down the legendary Hitokiri Batousai. So she had decided to follow the blond to know what the meaning of his words meant about the sword.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Days later_**

Naruto with Kujaku had traveld into Hi no kuni as she had her sword holstered on both her hips as they say stopped in a poor looking town. The two had went to the inn so that they could rest for the night before moving on. However they head some news that some bandits nearby had been taking women along with the kids to make slaves for money. Kujaku had listened in on the conversation with her blond companion as she then became angered. When they said that Konoha would only send a few ninjas to defeat the bandits had been captured by their numbers and would send another team to retrieve the team. After finishing their drinks the blond had walked up to the people who were talking about the Konoha ninjas being captured.

"Excuse me..." Said Naruto to one man at the table. "But could you tell me the details of the location to where these bandits have taken both your people and the Konoha ninjas?"

"Why?" Answered the man gruffly as he did not even look up from his drink. "You want to go getting yourself killed of captured too?"

"No I am going there to end the lives of those people." Replied Naruto

"Pfft!... Kid you must have some death wish you want to go ther-" The man was about to answer when he finally looked up from his drink to see cold blue eyes. Long sun-kissed blond hair that is tied up in a pony-tail along with a face mask, that obscure anyone's sight. The man had never felt more fear than the bandits could ever do to their town. "Y-Your him, aren't you?" Asked the man who stuttered out his words in making everyone in the bar look to see why he was so frightened. "Hitokiri B-B-Battousai."

"...(sighs)... that damn bingo book." Kujaku said in an annoyed voice. "I think traveling will be more difficult now that you are on the list Naruto."

Naruto had turned his attention to Kujaku who stood beside him for the moment. As he felt someone grasp the legs of his hakama in a very tight grip and when he looked around. The blond swordsman saw that the man he was talking to is now on his knees. "Please I beg of you! But please save our town from these bandits. It had taken us at least 5 years to raise the money to hire the ninjas from Konoha. But they only sent a group consisting of children to help us rescue our people and by now they too have been captured. However I fear that these bastards may have either sold our children and women to other nations by now. Please I beg of you to help us!"

"Do you have the location of their hideout?" Asked Naruto.

"So we're going to help them out." Said Kujaku as she placed her hand on her sword holsters. "Looks like our first battle together against some weaklings."

"It will be a battle of numbers I assume." Asked the blond who looked at the man who was on the floor.

"Yes." Replied the man. "You two are going against at least over 200 bandits and I pray that you will save us."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Bandit Hideout (night)_**

Kurenai had mentally berate herself in thinking that her team was strong enough to accept a C-class mission. That it now turned into a S-class mission because these bandits had talked about selling her student to Kumo and she knew that Kumogakure would do anything to get their hands on the Byakugan. However her only hope was that the messenger bird made it to the Hokage in time to send back up. The she could do a single handed genjutsu to make herself to have escaped from their cells as a guard would walk into the cell to see how she escaped. So when she found the right opportunity, she would strike the guard down. However in doing that it would giver her team the impression that she abandoned them to save her own life. Along with the fact, that even if they had to free themselves. They would be up against 200 bandits to escape and even if they manage to make it through to safety. The people that hired them would suffer the most because the mission would be a failure.

Kurenai then heard foot steps coming down to the cells where they along with the people of the nearby town is being held. As three people came into the her sights, two being men and one being a woman as they had grins on their faces. "Good news." Says the lady on the right side of their leader. "It looks like one of you won't be staying for long as Kumo is will to free one of you." She said as wide grin appeared on her face as she was looking at Hinata. "However I think that Choukichi here wants to give them an early present. Before we take you to the borders of Kaminari no Kuni."

The members of team 8 did not need a second to know what the woman meant as they began to struggle through their binds to save their teammate. However a voice had cut in from the shadows as the man known as Choukicihi stepped forward into Hinata's cell. "You are Hisoka Choukichi the leader of the bandits that have been terrorizing the nearby town...aren't you." Said the voice who came out of the shadows to reveal long blond sun-kissed hair in a pony-tail. A face mask that hid everything but his cold blue eyes that had the look of a killer. He wore a all back on his body with a ash black haori that hung off his shoulders.

"And just who the hell are you?" Demanded the female bandit as she shind a light at the blond teen to get a better look.

"Now you will pay for your crimes." Replied Naruto in his monotone voice.

Choukichi snorted at the teen arrogantly. "It's just a brat playing hero."

"Stand back boss." Yelled the man on the left of Choukichi as he pulled out a small sickle s he began to charge the blond teen. "NOW DIIIIEE" He yelled as he brought down his weapon. Only for the blond to raise his sheathed sword and blocked the attack with the hand guard of his sword. Before using the sheaths lower end to hit the man in his left eye to stop a following attack. Then faster than the eye could even blink, the blond had drew the sword from the sheath and cut his opponent in half as blood splattered on the ground before screaming in untold pain.

"You damn brat!" Said the bandit woman as she drew her own weapon. Before Choukichi pushed her to the side saying. "It's me he wants!" As he was about to bring out his own weapon.

Only for the prisioners to see the blond swordsman to stab the man name Choukichi under his mouth to the top of his head. Then to forcibly to pull out his sword through the bandit leaders face. Before going on the attack to female bandit that is still alive as she watched the horror of her leader death.

The blond then raised his sword up to his face before turning the blade to show the blood of her friend dripping down. "Drop your weapon." the blond said as the blade glowed a little.

"NEVER!" She yelled as she charged forward to the blond only for him to side step her as she ran past him. Before cutting her in the right shoulder as her own blood spilled out on to the ground. However she moved to strike the blond from the side in hopes to wound him somehow. However he moved faster than she as he did what she intended to do at her.

The leaf ninjas watch the horror of the woman who was being killed slowly at the hands of a blond teenager. Kuernai had watched the female bandit began to charge at the blond once more. Only the swordsman to vanish from her sight and to reappear behind the bandit before more blood shot out from the woman's chest area as she fell to the ground still being alive barely. The masked blond then walked over the barely alive bandit before stabbing her through the neck and twisting his blade to make sure she was dead. After cleaning blood that is covering the sword another person had walked into the prison. To see a woman holding dual sky blue double edged swords as she walked next to the blond to whisper something into his ear.

"It can't be?" Kurenai said to herself but got the attention of everyone in the prison as she went over his looks. "Its Hitokiri Battousai himself." Hearing this made her students go pale at the blond swordsman. Because they too heard the stories of the blond swordsman who fought in the state of war called Bakamatsu in a island known as Japan and from what they had just witnessed this one night. The stories did more than just prove their knowledge of him.

Naruto had then taken the keys off the body of Hisoka Choukichi who lay dead on a puddle of blood. He then walked over to the prisoners who were from the nearby town who were frightened at him. "Kazuma Akiyoshi had sent us to save you." Said Naruto as he saw a 12 year old boy walk forward from the crowd.

"My tou-san sent you?" Asked the boy who got a nod from the two sword wielders.

"Yes, I had told him that I would help with the promise of staying in your town for a few days." Answered Naruto as he looked at Kujaku for a moment. "Nothing more, nothing less. Now we must leave this area before more bandits come back or if any survivors are still able to fight." Said the blond as he look to his companion. "Go free the Konoha ninjas Kujaku and meet with me at the entrance of the prision."

"Yeah I know." Said Kujaku before taking the keys as she watched Naruto leave. "Be careful alright."

"Understood." Was Naruto's only reply.

"I really wish that guy would lighten up sometimes." Kujaku said as she free the Leaf ninjas. "You guys not hurt, are you?"

"No we are fine." Said Kurenai as she looked over her team.

"Yeah I'm good." Said Kiba as he looked to Akamaru who replied with. "Arf!"

"I too am in good condition." Answered Shino before adjusting his shades.

"M-me t-too, s-sensei." Stuttered Hinata.

Kurenai had smiled at her team one more time before looking at one of their saviors. "So what are you planning to do?"

"First we need to get to Naruto at the entrance. Before we can plan anything else." Answered Kujaku before turning her back as she did not see the stunned look on the Genjutsu Mistress face.

_"Naruto... She can't possibly mean Uzumaki Naruto who vanished from the village 8 years ago." _Thought Yuuhi Kurenai as she was among those who knew of boy's status among the village.

"A-Ano Kurenai-sensei?' Hinata asked as she brought the jounin out of her thoughts. "I-Is s-something wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong." Kurenai lied as she looked forward. "Come on everyone. We must get out of this place as soon as we can."

Team 8 had finally caught up with the rescued towns people as they were a bit backed up against the wall before the jounin walked up to the sword wielders. "Is something wrong?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yeah it seems like there are more bandits than what we were told of." Answered Kujaku as looked at the numbers of bandits. "Looks to be about over 100 this time. So whats the plan this time Naruto?"

Naruto did not answer her at that moment as he was looking over the bandits as he was trying to figure out how to take them out. "If we had a powerful genjutsu user with us. Then we could place the genjutsu over these people as carefully walk past them. However that will even if had someone to do this. Then the only problem would be not being noticed as there are bodies on the grounds and the blood would give away our chances of escape." He then turned his attention to Team 8 for a moment before shaking his head. "Your team has never spilled the blood of their enemies have they kunoichi-san."

It was more of a statement than a question to Kurenai as she knew he was right. "No my team are just genin and they do not have the expirence that you two have along with myself."

"I see..." Said Naruto before looking back to the people. "I hope it would not be trouble to ask your genin to defend the civilians while the three of us fight the remaining bandits kunoichi-san?"

"I believe they can handly that Naruto-san." Answered the Genjutsu Mistress before adding. "And my name is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Very well Yuuhi-dono." Said Naruto as he looked back to the three genin. "I want you three to guard these people with your life while Kujaku, Yuuhi-dono and I take care of the remaining bandits."

With that said the three had went out into the battle with the bandits as Naruto jumped on to a platform above the left group of bandits. he then jumped down from the plat form cutting through one man with his sword. Before kicking the body away to dash forward stabbing another person through the heart. As he drew his sword back from the dead bandit before swinging his sword to his left killing another one.

Kujaku had just dashed forward into her group of enemies before giving a wide slash with her Soushouken as she killed fiver men in the strike. However with her weapons added affect of wind, attack blew forward cutting through some of the enemies in her area. Before blocking an incoming attack from the right side of herself. Kujaku then gave knee kick into the bandits stomach which resulted in knocking the wind out of him. Before she crossed her sword in a scissored like fashion and cut the mans head off. Kujaku then reversed the handles of the swords in her hands as she ducked her body to stab another bandits in the gut. She the did a sweeping low kick to make the two bodies of her dead enemies fall to the ground on their backs. As she saw a few more people running towards her as she grabbed her dual swords while doing a forward flip and threw the Soushouken into two of the head of her charging enemies before rushing at them herself.

Yuuhi Kurenai had taken the option of allowing herself to be surrounded by her enemies as she went through a quick chain of hand seals. As she prepared her genjutsu that made her body vanish in the wind. However the group of bandits did not get the chance to figure out what had happened. As everyone of them found themselves to be pulled into ground by dead rotting hands from the ground which resulted them in dying of fright. Once she had finished with her group of bandits, she turned around to see Naruto body appear and disappear within the group of enemies he had as flashed of light could be seen among the group. Within a few more seconds the blond had reappeared behind the group with his sword had been mostly sheathed. But not fully until the group of bandits had fell to the ground into pieces of missing limbs on the ground with blood spilling out.

Once that was done Naruto had finally sheathed his sword completely with a click. Before he walked back to the civilians they were protecting in the battle. The adults looked on in utter amazement at the level of skill the blond had used in defeating his enemies. Kujaku also was to be recognized as a woman with beauty flows with the deadliest winds. Kureani was also among the two to be seen as a savior to the people with her skill of genjutsu.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_The Next Morning_**

The Naruto with Kujaku along with the Konoha ninjas had made it back to the small town with the captured civilians in tow. They were spotted by a man who was standing guard outside the small gates of the town. When he yelled for everyone to see that their loved ones had been saved from the bandits. The rescued people had rushed to the people they were taken away from with some much joy. That group of saviors could literary feel the peoples happiness venting out in the air. Team 8 along with Kujaku watched the scene with smiles on their faces, only for one to look on at the display of affection with an impassive gaze. He then walked forward with the others following him to see the man that had asked him for help standing in front of the people, Kazuma Akiyoshi.

"On behalf of our small town we owe a debt of thanks." Akiyoshi said as he bowed his head down in respect to the group.

"With it were not with the aid of the Konoha ninjas." Naruto started to say as he still had a cold gaze in his eyes. "I believe that we would not have been able to achieve this victory." To this Akiyoshi had widen his eyes as he looked to Team 8 before smilling at them too.

"Thank you so much for helping the Battousai in saving our loved ones." Said Akiyoshi.

"You are welcome Kazuma-san." Kurenai said as she looked to be a bit tired from the battle to the journey back to town. "I would it be okay if my team could rest for the day in town?"

Akiyoshi smiled as he saw the woman look tired. "Not at all. Please follow me."

Naruto then leaned to Kujaku for a momen as he whispered something into her ear as she nod her head. "I am very sorry Kazuma-dono. But Kujaku and I must leave now."

"Oh that is a shame as I feel that our village could honor you along with Kujaku-san with a feast." Said Akiyoshi who sighed in defeat when he saw the two sword wielders shake their heads no. "Well your welcome back anytime you wish to return both of you."

With that Naruto along with Kujaku had left the town quietly.

**_A Few Hours Later (Team 8)_**

Kurenai had gotten out of bed when she heard a light knock on her window of her room at the Inn her team is staying at. To see a long purple haired anbu with a cat mask on her face. She then walked over to the window to let the anbu into her room for the night. Only to have her entire team inside her room with her friend before giving off a annoyed sigh.

"I thought you and your team were being held captive in a bandit hideout Kurenai." Asked the neko masked anbu.

"We were." Answered Kurenai before preparing herself for the annoying part she was going to say as this was going to make her anbu friend a bit of a fangirl. "Until we were saved by a very unlikely ally."

"Who?" Asked a crow masked anbu. "Was it Suna?"

"No." Replied the Genjutsu Mistress. "It was... Hitokiri Battousai."

Silence had filled the entire room before Neko looked to her team before saying. "I want you guys out of the room so I can talk to Kurenai myself."

When the rest of her team left the room out the window from which they entered. Neko then closed all of the curtain shut before putting up a silence jutsu in the room as she took her mask off and charged her friend. "You met the Battousai! What was he like? Did you see his swordmanship? Was he better than Hayate? What kind of sword did he have?"

_"Yup, it is definitely not my night, tonight." _Thought Kurenai as Uzuki Yuugao kept badgering her with questions as it was no real secret that the anbu kunoichi was woman who admired swords and a fan of Hitokiri Battousai.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Days Later (Hokage Tower)_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking over the members of Team 8 as they were recounting the day with their encounter with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. To say that Sandaime was shocked to know that Battousai had helped a small town in their country was an understatement. As he was well informed about the war in Japan and the rise of Hitokiri Battousai from the shadows. Along with mysteriously vanishing at the ending chaos of Bakamatsu which lead to others seeing him as dead. However rumors had traveled from Mizu no Kuni to the rest of the Elemental Nations. That the Battousai was seen fighting with the rebel forces of Kiri ninjas with their leader Terumi Mei. This left with so many questions in wanting to be answered by Konoha's own council along with other villages. As each one of them had sent spies to the Kirigakure no sato to get any information regarding the swordsman. However it did not work out as any one of them as planned since the Battousai had left Mizu no Kuni.

Now stood in front of him were the members of Team 8 giving their impression on their thoughts about the Battousai. As each one of them were very impressed by the swordsman levels of skill in combat. Even the elder Kage himself to be seeing the swordsman in a better light then what they stories told of him. As he was also impressed with the woman he is said to be traveling with by the name of Kujaku as her skills were just as impressive. However what stood out to Sarutobi was the discription of Hitokiri Battousai had the kage in deep thought.

Just then a knock on the door had interrupted the elder kage's thoughts as he told the people to enter. As Team 7 lead by Hatake Kakashi had come into the room with his three genin being Shimura Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as the top team. In what the civilian councils own thoughts actually as they seemed to worship Sasuke. "Ah your right on time Kakashi." Said Sarutobi as he looked at Team 7. "I believe that your squad has earned the right to do a C-rank mission this time."

"Sir." Kakashi started. "I am not entirely sure that my team is not ready for C-rank missions just yet."

"Oh?" Said Sandaime who looked curious for the moment as he was about to ask why.

Only for Sasuke to interrupt his sensei by saying. "Hn, such weak mission are not enough to make me stronger and I need to fight stronger people."

Sandaime had sighed at the last loyal Uchiha's behavior and disrespect for everyone around him. "Alright then, I will let Team 7 & 8 to do this one as a joint mission."

**_Timeskip (Kakashi vs Zabuza)_**

Kakashi had found himself to be trapped by the Demon of the Mists _**Suirou no jutsu (Water Prison jutsu) **_as he found himself to be struggling for air. While Kurenai was busy fighting a Mizu bushin by Zabuza to keep her from helping Kakahi.

The members of both team found themselves unable to help their jounin senseis as their were facing off against a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven swordsmen of the Mist).

"Damn!" Said Kiba. "We need to think up a plan to save them?"

"And just how are we going to save them from a elite jounin?" Asked Sakura as she was getting scared. While Shino looked at the scene happening before them with a calculating eyes.

"I have a plan." Said Shino. "But I will need help from Sasuke for it to be successful."

"I don't need anyones help to defeat a weakling like him." Said Sasuke as he arrogantly pulled out a fuma shuriken out from his bag and threw it at the former Kiri jounin. Only for the man to jump over the projectile while maintaining his jutsu.

"There went our chances of saving them." Said Shino calmly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura

"I had seen Sasuke's fuma shuriken earlier before the attack by Momichi Zabuza." Said Shino as he kept looking on the battle. "While in the time frame we have moments before Sasuke threw the shuriken. I had came up with a plan to henge myself as extra fuma shuriken to ensnare the nuke-nin. By changing back once he would dodge the incoming attack and from there I would use that moment to trap him with my own bugs by freeing Kakashi-sensei. However our window of opportunity has left us now."

"So your saying its my fault that our weak jounin sensei are going to die." Demaned Sasuke as Shino made no further comment to the Uchiha.

"B-B-But t-there must b-be s-s-something we c-can do t-to h-help." Said Hinata as Sai kept silent.

**_With Kurenai and Zabuza clone_**

"Damnit!" She cursed as she was feeling the effect of a long drawn fight. "At this rate I am going to dead in no time."

"You not kidding there." Said the clone as he used the mist to come out from behind the Genjutsu Mistress as it had a kunai in his hand as it was coming down to stab her in the skull.

"KURENAI-SENSE!" yelled the genins minus Sasuke and Sai as they watched the battle.

However the clone was then cut in half by a gust of wind come from the right side of the clone as it dissipated into water. Kurenai looked around to see what caused the wind to cancel out the clone as it saved her life. She then looked to the right side to see a figure walking toward herself until she recognized the person along with her team. "Your!" She said.

"Kujaku-san!" Exclaimed the members of Team 8 in excitment as the green haire and blond banged woman smiled at the team.

"T-T-Then t-that w-w-would m-mean." Hinata said as the rest of the genin looked off to where Kakashi is.

**_With Kakashi, Zabuza and clone_**

"It looks like it is time for you to finally die Sharingan no Kakashi!" said Zabuza with much excitment in his voice. However he was brought out of his excitment when his **_Mizu bushin (Water clone) _**Dissipated back into water. He then looked around to see a blond teen holding a sword in his hands before he charged at him. Seeing no way around his current situation, he had let Kakashi out of his jutsu as he brought his own sword around and clashed with the blond. Zabuza found himself to be pushed back by the masked swordsman as it was not small feat to do. "Oho your good kid."

"I can say the same to you." Said the blond as he found himself in a battle of strength with the Demon of the Mist. "You are able to wield a massive sword with swiftness is proof of that."

"Heh, thanks for the words." Said Zabuza as he grinned at fighting such a man with skill. "Tell me your name, I must know."

**_Back With Kurenai, Team 7 & 8_**

"Naruto-san/kun!" exclaimed the members of Team 8.

_"Thats is the Battousai." _Thought Sakura as she looked at the blond swordsman. **_"Damn that blond is fucking HOT!" _**Said her inner self.

_"Hn, I don't see what is so special about him." _Thought Sasuke.

While Sai looked at the blond like the others. _"So he is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai." _He thought.

**_With Naruto, Kakashi and Zabuza_**

Zabuza took a moment to look at the blond swordsman appearence while he had the chance before jumping back. Then his eyes had widen on looking at his opponent even more so. Before letting out a hearty laugh at the realization of who stood before him. "Never in my life. Would I have thought that I would be facing off against Hitokiri Battousai himself."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_TBC_**

**Well here it is the first chapter of Crimson Moon. I hope you all of enjoyed the story so far. So please review and not flames of any kind or just plan rants. Because I do not tolorate them.**

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Chapter 2: A Chance meeting, Battousai vs Demon of the Mist!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second Chapter of Crimson Moon. I must say that I am happy to see that this fic got the attention of fans of both series. Which I aimed the story to do in the first place. Now I will answer a few questions.**

**_Reven the Wicked_** - I am sorry but this is going to be a short harem fic.

**_raw666_** - This fic is really set when Kenshin was Hitokiri Battousai. Maybe in later chapters he will change or not.

**_GingitsuneRaposo_** - Sakura will be a bit differen in this fic.

**_Bankai777_** - Well I can not release that information on Naruto forgiving Konoha. Because that would be a spoiler.

**_I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin_**

**_xx_**

**_xxx_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: A chance meeting, Battousai vs Demon of the Mist!

Naruto found himself in a test of strength against the former Kiri anbu of the village he fought for. As was indeed told rumors of Momichi Zabuza from Choujuurou in saying that the man is a master of stealth. However it was completely different from his own expirence in Bakamatsu. Where he completely made himself out to be one with the shadows as if he became one himself before striking down his targets. However Naruto found himself against an opponent that had a similar expirence like his own.

"Gaki." Said Zabuza as he looked into the cold eyes of the blond. "Do you know how much you have on your head?"

"I see no purpose in having such knowledge." Replied the blond as he did not take his gaze off his opponent. "But I am safe to assume that you are going to enlighten everyone around us."

To this Zabuza had jumped back from the blond in a safe distance away from the Battousai's sword while keeping his guard up. "Heh, so far your bounty has risen in the last few weeks from 99,000,000,000 to 863,000,000,000 and I must say that you have the Yondaime Hokage beat. Since his bounty is now second below yours. As both of you have an either kill on sight order or flee on sight in the bingo book."

While this was going on in the distance between the two. Kakashi had heard every word that the Demon of the Mist just said as he looked at the long haired blond from behind. It was true that this swordsman had the exact hair color of Minato with a few faint streaks of red in the blond. Even the kid's eyes looked that of his sensei's when he was angered. As it finally hit him like a tone of bricks had fell on top his person. That he Zabuza manage to unmask the Battousai in this battle. He would see the whisker marks of his sensei's son Naruto before his very eyes.

Kakashi had remembered the day that he was told that the boy had vanished from the village by another anbu who seemed to sneer at the fact of the demon brat been taken care of. He then remembered the sick display at the villagers celebrating at the boys demise. Even though he wanted to going down there and wanted to find the person responsible for the boys disappearance. So that he could shove his Raikiri through the persons chest as he made sure they die painfully. He had pleaded to sandaime to let him take a search party to look for the boy. As the team consisted of Himself, Weasel, Neko and Tenzo. However such hope ignored because they needed their strongest ninjas in the village. To this day the Copy-ninja found himself even more seclusion than ever at his failures.

The jounin was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the clash of the two swords men in front of him. Zabuza had swung his sword to the left while Naruto used this moment use his speed against the former Kiri ninja. As he had successfully dodged an incoming attack from the man. As he stood at Zabuza's right left side that was clearly open for an attack. The missing nin was the stabbed through the neck by a few senbons that killed him.

Then a ninja wearing a Kiri hunter-nin mask had dropped down from the trees to check over the body. "Thank you for you help." Said the hunter nin as the person was about to pick up Zanbuza's body. Only for a blade to inches away from their neck.

"I do not believe you are a ninja of Kirigakure." Said Naruto coldly. "You could be a threat and therefore, you should be eliminated." He saw the masked ninja started to shake their body in fear.

However just as he was going to make the killing blow. A hand had grabbed his wrist to prevent his actions as the hand belonges to Hatake Kakashi. "That's enough now." He said in a almost commanding tone. "The fight is over and this is no need for needless bloodshed."

The blond in question stared coldly at the Copy-nin for a few moments before sheathing his sword. "I do not understand why ninjas of the elemental nations or your village in general fight the way you do in sparring the lives of your enemies." Said Naruto in his monotone voice that is laced with confusion. Before seeing the members of Team 8 running up to him with Kujaku having his own swords sheathed. "This is our second meeting Yuuhi-dono and Team 8."

"Yes it is indeed on good fortunes that you along with Kujaku-san are in the area." Said Kurenai as she was relieved to see the two once again. "So what has brought you two here to Wave?"

"Well... we were running low on money in our traveling." Kujsaku said as she let out a gloomy smile on her face. "There was a town somewhere in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) advertising about a body guard job from Gatou Inc. So we decided to head on over to earn some quick cash."

"However we then had seen you fight Momichi Zabuza." Finished Naruto as he noticed the Konoha ninjas flinch at working for Gatou. "I sense that you are on a mission in wave."

"Whats it to you." Said Sasuke as he looked furious at the blond.

Naruto however ignored the Uchiha which only pissed the boy off even more so. As Kurenai then took this chance to speak with the two sword masters. "Maybe it is best that we talk about this some place safe."

"Very well Yuuhi-dono." Replied Naruto as he saw Kujaku caught the Copy-ninja in her arms as he lost consciousness. "It seems that he is suffering from Chakra exhaustion."

"I'm surprise you know what chakra is." Said Kurenai out loud as she saw the blond gave her a glance. But did not give anything to that of an answer. "Anyways... Tazuna can you lead the way to your house. If Naruto would be kind enough to stay beside you and take the lead."

"Alright, follow me then." Said Tazuna as he walked next to the blond.

**_Timeskip (Tazuna's house)_**

The teams had made it safely to the home of the bridge builder of Nami no kuni (Land of Waves). As Kurenai gave orders to the genin to take make a place for the leader of Team 7 to rest. While she wanted to talk with Naruto and Kujaku about their mission in this location. To this Sasuke had demaned that he should be present for this meeting. But was chewed out by the only active jounin in the group before he turned on his feet and left the kitchen. From there Kurenai had explained the two roaming people that Gatou is making the people in the village suffer by taking anything he wanted. Which included children and women to be sold off as slaves to gain even more money.

"I see..." Sid Naruto as he eyes had not changed one bit. "Do you want me to kill him?"

To this Kureani was amazed that the blond in front of her could talk about killing people as if it were an everday chore. _"What sort of person made this boy doing such acts?" _She mentally thought. _"To force a child to commit murder is just sick." _

Naruto saw the look in her eyes at his choice of words of killing Gatou. But decided not to follow up with anymore. "Have you come up with a strategy to defend the bridge builder from your enemies?"

"Well I can come up with something tonight." Said Kurenai as she saw that Naruto's partner looked to be off in some other world. "Is something wrong Kujaku-san?"

The dual swordswoman came out of her thoughts when her name was called. "I hope not but..." She trailed off as this caught the blond's attention.

"But what?" Repeated Naruto.

To this Kujaku then looked at the two with a serious expression on her face. "Normally when a hunter ninja takes disposese the remains of a missing ninja. Don't they burn the body on sight and take the head back?" She said to which Kurenai nod her head at the green haire woman. "But that hunter nin that took Zabuza had taken his whole body earlier."

The genjutsu mistress eyes had widen to what Kujaku was saying while the blond closed his eyes before saying. "So that means that Zabuza is still alive and will be coming back for Tazuna."

**_With Zabuza_**

Zabuza had grabbed the wrist of his apprentice as a had hovered over his wounds. Before he finally knew where he was at the moment and what lead him to his current state. "Damn... that gaki is far better than what the stories say about him." He said before looking up at his masked apprentice. "Did you have to be so hard when pulling those damn things out?"

"Zabuza-sama." said a soft voice as the hunter-nin revealed their face. "Please stay still while I am treating your wounds." She said as she smiled a little at the Demon of the Mist. "Why were you so afraid of that blond swordsman?" She asked curiously.

Zabuza did not say anything at the moment as he remembered those cold blue eyes that looked devoid of human life. "That blond was him." He said as this did not answer her question. "...Hitokiri Battousai."

Hearing this made Haku's eyes widen as she too know of the swordsman who is like the avatar of shinigami themself. "Are we going to be leaving then?" She asked hoping her masters answer would be yes.

"No, we need this job." Said Zabuza as he looked up. "In order to fullfill my ambition."

To this Haku did not answer the man before putting a warm rag on his face. "Hai..."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_2 days later_**

Kakashi had regained nearly all of his strength from the fight with Zabuza as he was helped down stairs by Kujaku. He was hpoing to have a warm breakest to get started on training his students for the day. However he was greeted with the scene of Sasuke demanding the blond to teach him his sword skills. To which Naruto had simplu declined the Uchiha over and over with a simple "No" for his troubles. The jounin then decided to intervene before his student does something that even he might regret.

"Ohayo everyone." Which got the genins attention along with Kurenai. "Kurenai had told me what that you believe that Zabuza is still alive." He said which made the blond nod his head. "Well I do agree with your thoughts in the man being alive so..." He trailed off as he looked to the genins. "Well will have to work on building up our chakra control."

"And just how is that is going to make anyone stronger?" Asked Sasuke who is clearly irritated before going back to glare at Naruto.

"Because the more chakra control you can gain." Started the blond as he closed his eyes before continuing further. "Means the more jutsus you can us in depending on the situation in battle and could clearly tip the scales in anyone's favor."

"Correct Naruto." Said Kakashi as he smiled under the mask as the blond the looked to his partner.

"I hope that it will not inconvience you to watch after the bridge builder Kujaku-san." Said Naruto as he saw the woman smile at him.

"I'll be fine." she said.

After everyone had went to do what they had set out to do for the mission. Naruto found himself with nothing to do at the moment as he had decided to rest for a moment. However that thought came to a halt when the door opened to reveal a short indigo haired girl with pupiless eyes looking back at him. "May I help you?" He asked the girl when she _"eepped" _at his question.

She then tapped her index fingers together while not looking at the blond who looked at her with a curious eye. "W-W-Well I-I Jus-t w-w-wanted to s-say t-thank you for s-s-s-saving us."

To this Naruto found himself without words as this was something entirely new to him. Because in most of his life he did not know the meaning of being humble or any other emotions than that of a refined swordsman. "Your...welcome..." He said in a tongue that did not sound like his own.

Once he said that he saw the white eyed girl leave with the door closing behind her. He then heard a small giggle coming from behind as it was only two of the only occupants in the house. The laugh belong to Tsunami the bridge builders daughter as she smiled at him kindly. Which made him blink a few times at seeing something that brought a memory back to him for a few seconds.

"It looks like you have an admirer Naruto-san." She said as she sat across the blond who looked even more confused than before.

"An...adimrer..." He repeated which made the woman smile at him even more.

"You know." She said. "Someone that look up to you or likes you."

Naruto did not say anything further as he could not understand the meaning of what it means to be admired. The people are in the elemental countries had greatly puzzled him to no ends. As he was a person who lived in a time of great war with the battles that never seemed to end. Though it was a bit different in these lands he now walked on. The blond could not help that at some point in his life everything would change his views on the world.

That night everyone had came back to Tazuna's house for dinner as Tsunami was having help with Team 8's Hyuuga Hinata. To this the girl did not really mind doing such work as she really enjoyed helping the woman. While Kakashi at the time was going over something with Kujaku and Sakura in training her to become more serious in her training. While Kiba along with Shino seemed to be talking each other. Sai had decided to start drawing on his sketch book, while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with all the anger in his eyes. While the blond in question just sat down with his eyes closed while having his sword leaned against hisleft shoulder.

Dinner had been set as everyone had taken a seat down to enjoy their meals that was made for them. Only for a small boy telling them that what they were doing is useless. Because to him it seemed like Gatou was invincible to which that no one could touch. However hearing the made Naruto get up from his seat as he walked over to the boy with his cold blue eyes.

"Before this mission is over." Said Naruto with a dark voice. "Gatou's blood will be spilled and you will learn that no one is all powerful. Do not push your opinions on others because of your past experience. There are people in this world who have seen things you would never recover from and done things you will never be able to do. All for a simple dream." With that said the blond had placed his sword back under his belt before leaving the house.

Everyone found themselves to be interested in what the blond mean by his words to Tsunami's son Inari. However when it finally clicked in their heads that the blond mean himself. They noticed that their ally had left the house as Hinata wanted to go out and look for the swordsman. Only to be stopped by Kujaku who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's best we left him with his thoughts." Said Kujaku.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_The next day (Naruto)_**

Haku had found a part of the forest where the rays of the sun shined down on to the grounds. However as she got closer to the area she had silently let out a gasp at the sight before her. That Hitokiri Battousai was leaning against a tree as he had his sword leaned against his left shoulder. The bangs of his bright sun-kissed blond hair that has a few red streaks hang forward with his head leaned down slightly. She then looked over his face to see that he was sleeping. She then reached up with her hand to what looked like a choking position. However she stopped when she saw that in his right hand over his chest is a very beautiful pendant that hung off his neck and from the way he held the jewel. It told her that he greatly valued the object more than anything else in life. She then wanted to get a better look at his face when she reached up to pull the face mask down.

However just as she was about to touch his black face mask down to see his face. Naruto's eyes had shot open before narrowing into a death glare as they saw a pair of pale hands reach up for his mask. With the skill he possesed he moved his right hand to the handle of his sword in unsheathing the blade to the persons neck. However once he got a good look at the person to see a girl looking the same age as himself with chocolate brown eyes looking at him in fear. Once he noticed that this girl had a frightened look on her face, he pushed her down away from himself.

Naruto looked down to see what he had done to her as his eyes slowly lessen its death glare. "...I'm sorry." He said as he reached for the sheath of his sword.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Haku said as she looked off to the side. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"...I'm sorry." Repeated the blond.

"You could have died from being out in the cold." She said as she did not get a reply from the blond.

"What ever happens to me is of no ones concern." He said a bit coldly. "You should not worry about people that you have no ties to."

Haku did not say anything to the blond as she looked into his brillant cold blue eyes as they could tell that he had seen so much blood in his life. "Well you must e strong to say such words." She said as he did not give a reply as he watched her pick some herbs from the garden before saying. "Are these to get Zabuza get back to his full strength?" Hearing this made her gasp at how he figured out what her purpose here was. "How did you know?"

"Your voice is the exact same as the fake Kiri-hunter nin." He answered plainly. "Along with your hair color and height are the same. As I can also sense a fraction of his aura on you."

"Will you kill me?" She asked as she too was afraid of the blond in front of her who just stood looking off to the side.

**"You know that you don't have to kill her." **Said the fox vixen as she looked at the blond through her own view of thee world outside the cage. **"Unlike Bakamatsu, you have a choice to swing your blade." **This made Naruto look down as if to look for an answer for a few moments before saying. "Do as you desire. Because I still wish to face your master when he is back to full health as I know that he wishes to face me as well."

After a few moments when those words were spoken she found her voice again after remembering what Zabuza had told her of him. "You must be very strong to have survived the war in Japan." She said as he did not give an answer again. "Do you have someone precious you care about?"

"No." he answered plainly as if it was an order as she looked at him.

"You have no one that is most important in your heart?" She asked again as his reply came back the in the same answer.

"No." he repeated.

Haku then stopped picking herbs as she turned her attention to the masked blond. "People become truly strong when they are protecting something or someone precious to them in here." She said as she placed a hand over his heart. Even though she felt a little strange with the close contact she was having with the Battousai. Haku could not help but wanting to know more about him and how he saw life in general.

"I see no use for having such a person." He admitted truthfully at the girl beside him as she gave him a look of pain. "I have never had anyone of what you speak of. Because things like that serve no value in war." He said as he got up from the ground before placing his sword under his belt.

"Wait!" She called out as she was going to leave the area which made him stop. "Would it be alright if we could meet here again tomorrow?" She asked him as he turned his head to her as he looked in confusion.

"Why?" He asked?

"Because I want to speak with you a little more." Haku said as he looked over her once more. She could no tell if the blond in front of her was human as his eyes looked anything but that. It was looking into an endless darkness that no one could find their way out of.

"Okay..." He said before going on his way back to Tazuna house.

later that night Naruto found himself sitting on the roof of the bridge builders house as he gazed up at the stars. _"Why do I find myself not to strike her down?" _He asked mentally. _"But she is fighting along side Zabuza...should I kill her tomorrow?"_

Deep inside his mind where the fox watched the blond had a pained look in her eyes. **"Do what you truly feel is right." **She said before she decided to rest.

**xx**

**xxx**

Over the next few days after their first meeting Haku had decided to show the blood her bloodlimit in controlling ice. A few times she even made a few small ice statues into things she liked in her life and every time before they left the other's presence. She would ask him the same question in having someone precious as his answer was always no. But now it was the fourth day of the Wave mission and saw the look on Haku's face as she looked to be struggling with inner turmoil. He then came to the conclusion that Zabuza will be at full strength tomorrow as he will go after Tazuna once more.

"Will you still fight Zabuza-sama?" She asked as she looked at the trees.

"If he wishes to fight me." Naruto answered as he did not meet her body form. "He has the pride of a swordsman as do I and we will have our duel on the bridge. You will have every right to hate me after I have defeated him."

"But why?" She demaned.

Naruto did not say anything right then as he began to walk past her when he silently said to her in a whisper. "...I'm sorry."

**_The Next Day (Tazuna's House)_**

Naruto had came back to the home of the bridge builder to see that Tsunami along with her son. Were being shoved out of the house by two poor looking samurai that he suspected to be working for Gatou. In hopes to make the Konoha ninjas to leave Wave for their lives. Naruto was then brought out of this thought when he heard one samurai saying that she need to be shown her place. To this made the blond's eyes fill with nothing but murdering the two fallen swordsmen. As he jumped down to the ground behind the two men.

"I will not allow you to disgrace the weapons you carry any further." Said Naruto in a cold voice that promised death. As the two men froze at hearing his voice alone made them shake. To see a 14 year old blond as he drew his sword out.

"Yy-your him!" Said the samurai on the left as he began to tremble in fear. "The Battousai..." He said as he let go of Tsunami. However the one on the right only grinned at the blond.

"Heh! You don't look as good as they say you are." Said the man as he drew his sword at the blond. "And I don't think I need to be serious with you brat. Because once I kill you. I will become a legend as the one who killed Hitokiri Battousa! Aaaaaahhhhh-" Was the last thing he said as he charge at Naruto who took a side step from his attacker and spun his body in a circle fast enough to gain speed. Before his attack brought his blade down before his head was cut clean off by the blonds spinning sword attack.

The second man had drew his sword as well in his right hand as he swung his sword at Naruto. Who kicked his wrist away from him before reversing the hold on his sword so that way it pointed to the ground. Before he brings the sword back up in his hands as he stabbed the open samurai through his mouth and out the other side of his head.

"Are you unharmed Tsunami-dono?" Asked the blond who got a nod from the woman as she had just witnessed a boy who is a little older than her own son. Had just killed two men without mercy or any kind of remorse. "Where are the others?"

"They..." She began as she was both amazed and frightend at Naruto. "They went to the bridge this morning."

"I see..." Was all Naruto said before he left to the bridg himself.

**_The Bridge_**

Kujaku was facing off against the Demon of the Mist with her Soushouken as she was fairing on even grounds with the former Kiri anbu. Who lived up to his reputation of being one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana nananin shu. The man had a wide grin on his face at facing off against Kujaku in kenjutsu. To this it really amazed that a woman would be on par with his own skills. Though he did not know that the woman before him was keeping a few secrets about her swords. However she knew that she had to fight without using her swords Fuuton abilities as she did not want to damage the bridge.

"Again I am surprised." Said Zabuza as he swung his sword on the floor of the bridge in hopes to cut the woman down. Only for her to dodge the attack by parrying his sword with her own. She then moved to the side to let the massive blade strike the ground before she took a couple of quick steps on the Kubukiri Houchou and delievered a kick to the form Kiri ninja on the side of his head.

"By what she asked as she landed on her feet." As she saw Zabuza dpin his body on in doing a sweeping attack with his sword. Which she smiled at the attack as it made her duck under the massive blade. Just as she was going to kick Zabuza's ankled in hopes to make the man fall forward. However what she did not see in the the evaded attack was that his sword had embedded itself in the wooden floor and he kicked off from the ground in a spin upwards as he still maintained his grip on the swords handle. Which it held his body straight up in the air for a few seconds. before coming back down with the Kubukiri Houchou following his body.

"That was as hot as you used to be could handle a sword." He said as saw the woman's eyes widen in fear of dying while the massive blade came down upon her.

CLANG!

After a few moments had past by when she thought that pain was going to fill her body as she opened her eyes to see Naruto holding his sword against Zabuza's. _"Finally, he is here!" _Though Zabuza as he was excited again.

Everyone else had stopped their fighting on the bridge of as the saw that Naruto had finally arrived on the battlefield. Most were glad to see the masked blond arrive on the bridge. While a couple had different looks on their faces as Sasuke looked at the blond with greed in his eyes and Sai looked on with caculating eyes to read the battle. However Haku was torn between the two people she came to know. One being her savior in her days on the streets in her homeland, while the other seemed to attract her in more ways than one.

Zabuza smiled as he brought his blade back to his shoulder as he smiled excitedly again. "You have no idea, how much I looked forward to toady." He said as he looked into the blonds eyes. "And I am a very happy man now." Was the last thing he said before bringing his sword down to strike at the blond. Who moved fast enough to look like he had completely vanish from sight.

_"What was that speed?" _Kakashi thought as he focused his Sharingan a little more at Naruto. _"I couldn't see him move, even with my sharingan. Could it be a new form of Shunshin jutsu?"_

Zabuza then swung his blade to his left side as he saw Naruto from the corner of his right. However just as when he turned his body with his weapon off to the side in one hand. He saw that the blond had vanished again from his sights until her heard a voice say. "Over here." When he turns his head slight to the side where his sword is raised in his hands.

Naruto was standing on the flat side of the blade as he looked down on his opponent. "Zabuza, every zanbatou weapon weapons only have an option of two choice to attack from the side or straight down. As it makes it a very easy weapon to predict when in battle." Naruto said before he charged at the Demon of the Mist with the intention to kill him. However just as his sword was going to connect with the former Kiri ninjas left ribs. Haku's gentle face came into his mind which made him slow down enough for his opponent to get in a blow to his face. As the blow sent him a 7 feet away from his opponent.

Kurenai looked at the blond with confusion for a moment as she was going to comment on something. "He hesitated before the attack was nearing the target." Shino said as he too looked on at the battle.

"Oi, what do you mean?" Asked Kiba. "He's the freaking Battousai, who never misses his target. How can his hesitate at a time like this!"

_"Whats keeping him from killing Zabuza?" _Thought Sakura as she looked at the blond who charged again for another attke. Only this time it was a little slower like the before. This time however the older swordsman had attacked the blond with his own weapon. Which made Naruto take a step back from the attack that came side ways from the left. But this time it had cut his face mask to the point where the whole thing fell off his face and revealed his whisker marks.

_"it's him!" _Thought Kakashi as he thought that he was looking at the ghost of his sensei Minato.

Kurenai also saw his face as she let out a gasp. _"So he is still alive." _She thought as she felt something go up her spin. _"Heavens only know what she is going to do when the news gets around the village."_

_"No way, he is very handsome looking." _Thought the only girls of the area as they saw the blonds face.

"Great now I got more competition than before." Grumbled Kiba as he complained loudly.

Naruto found himself not bale to kill the man before him as he kept seeing Haku with a sad face. It was like seeing an old memory of his when his master had passed away after their training was complete. Though no matter how much he tried to look at himself everyday after that. He could still see the man's blood on his hands after mastering the final technique.

**_Else where_**

"Why do I have to go again?" Answered a person who is clearly annoyed as they traveled through the trees.

The other person as this voice is a womans as she gave the first speaker with a light glare. "I don't know why your complaining. Since you never really do anything in the first place. You know what. Go ahead and go back home since you will most likely get in the way." The woman said as she smirked.

"What and miss the chance to see you throw a fit." Answered the man as he smiled again.

The thrid person had sighed at the two people he is traveling with. "Will you two cut it out now. Remember the mission is that we have to make it to Wave fast now hurry before it's too late."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Said the annoying man in a bored tone of voice.

"Hmph..." Was what the woman said before muttering. "I still don't see why he had to come along.

**_Back at the bridge (Naruto vs Zabuza)_**

Zabuza gave a quick thrust with his sword at the now unmasked blond who jumped off the ground as he was inches above the massive blade of the Kubukiri Houchou. Before stabbing the floor board of the bridge in one of the sword's head holes for decapitation. Then brought his blade upward as he threw the sword straight into the air above as it went spinning. As he saw Zabuza watch his blade goes sailing in the air which gave him the opening for one of his swordsmanships attacks. However just as he was going in for the death blow, he hesitated once more. As this left him open for a kick in the stomach by the Demon of the Mist.

"Whats wrong with you?" Asked Zabuza as he stared off at the blond who got up from the kick. "Now is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai hesitating to kill me? I know that you had me at some many turns but every time you slowed down. So why?"

Hearing this made Haku confused at what her master had just said. _"He is hesitating...? What could be his reason for not killing him?"_

"Maybe it's because you don't want to kill me, is that it." Said Zabuza. "Well I can careless about what going on in your mind. Since I will become an even greater legend for being the one to kill you."

However just as he saw his sword laying on the floorboard of the bridge that was two feet away from him to his right. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the bridge as this made everyone look in the same direction. There sitting behind of over 30 thugs, sat Gatou who had a sword of his own leaning against his chair. "Well Zabuza it looks like you have made my job much easier."

"Whats the meaning of this you balding fatass!" Demanded The Demon of the Mist as he gripped his weapon as he saw the man smirk.

"Well you see I never really planned to paying you anything from the start." Said Gatou as he began to sneer at Zabuza. "Not after finding out how much you go on your head. Along with the bounty of Battousai. I decided to let you have your death match in hopes of letting you two fight yourselves tired or just plain killed each other. Then I would come on and cash in on the spoils of your bounties. After that I was going to take those girls with that came with both those ninajs and the one who came with you Zabuza. Along with the bridge builders daughter looking very sweet as I can't wait to get a taste of her." Said Gatou as he was only seeing that as he won.

"So you only see the value of flesh and money in the lives of innocent people?" Asked Naruto as the bangs of his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Bwahahahahahaaa..." Laughed the over weight man. "It's just good bussiness... NOW KILL THEM!" He ordered as the thugs for hire charged forth.

Seeing no way out of this battle, Zabuza got into a stance with his sword as he prepared to fight for his life. However he then saw charge into the thugs before killing 4 people with a spinning slash. Which made blood spray into the air around the blond swordsman drenched in the red liquid of his enemies before going on the attack again. This time four people threw kunai attached ropes at Naruto to which one he spun his body once more to get free. As he then unsheathed the wakizashi strapped below his normal katana's sheath before throwing it into the heart of a man that is standing near the rail.

All the ninjas that are standing on the other side of the bridge could only do is watch as the blond continued to cut through his enemies without any feeling of remorse. Even to the few that begged for their lives before being cut down by his sword. As the saw him stop in his path of death as he pressed the blade backwards into the chest of another thug how stopped from being stabbed. This kept going until he had went passed the last two hired guards. Before they too dropped to the ground as blood started to form a puddle beneath their lifeless bodies. Until finally was a good distance away from Gatou himself as he held his sword in front of him as he body shook.

_"What is he!" _He mentally asked himself as the blond took one step at a time toward him. _"It's like he is the devil himself!" No! I can die here!" _His thoughts screamed. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME!" Yelled Gatou as he saw the blond dash at him once as the speed in the dash kept him a few inches from the ground.

Everyone had watched this go one in wanting to see what was going to happen to the business man. While Kakashi had finally gotten himself out of his shock to race toward Naruto. To prevent him from killing Gatou in a means to protect the boy from losing any part of him that is human.

However when Naruto was close enough to the Gatou who then brought his sword down in a straight slash down. The blond had moved his body in a fluent motion to make him spin his entire body above the ground. **_"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen!" _**Naruto called out the attack as the blow that was meant from the back of the neck. As the force of the attack made Gatou's upper body fly off over the railing of the bridge as it fell into the waters below.

The last thing the business man said before being cut in half by Naruto was. "He truly is a demon..."

When the battle was finally over everyone looked on to see that over the dead bodies stood Naruto. With eyes that held nothing but hatred as they gazed over Gatou's headless body. However Zabuza had came out of his stupor as he walked over to the blond who turned his attention at him and seeing those eyes made the former Kiri ninja flinch.

"So it's all over." Said a voice from behind the blond as he then averted his eyes to the new comers. "Naruto-san I see that you are doing well for yourself." As he saw Choujuurou along with Utakata and a woman he had never really met at any time in his life.

"Great and here I thought that the blond gaki might be too much." Said Zabuza as he got his sword ready for a fight as Haku stood by his side. While Naruto made no movement to defend himself. "Now I have to deal with You and her of all people."

"Aaawww." Said the woman as she bent her body downwards for the Demon of the Mist to see her bust as she smirked. "Are you still sour that you lost at strip poker."

Zabuza glare at the woman who has white hair as she was dressed in a black battle kimono that showed some over her hips. Along with some skin tight shorts that further caught any enemy males eyes. While her wrist are covered in medical wraps that went all the way up her arms. But the one thing that gave the woman her deadly looking charms were the large metal clawed fingers on her hands that looked like a gauntlet as well. "And still a real bitch as always too." Said Zabuza.

"What the hell did you say you dentist case asshole!" Yelled the woman as she had a tick mark on her face.

Hearing this made the Demon of the Mist have his own tick mark. "You heard me Haihane!" Yelled back Zabuza

"Well... At least Naruto didn't kill Zabuza." Utakata as he watched the man argue with the woman named Haihane. "I guess that means the mission is complete."

"True." Agreed Choujuurou as he smiled at his friend before he turned to Naruto. "Mei-sama wants to meet you Naruto and she says that it is an urgent matter. So I need you to come back to Kirigakure no sato with us."

However before Narut had the chance to give an answer to the member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Kakashi had stepped up to beside Naruto as he gave the Kiri ninjas a serious look. "I am sorry but I need Naruto-san here to return to Konoha with us."

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hello fans of Crimson Moon. I really hope you all have enjoyed the fic so far and I had fun doing this fic. So if any naruto and kenshin fans out there. Tell anyone if they are interested. Oh yeah if you want to see a picture of Haihane, just go to my profile and you will see her. **

**Now that is out of the way. Because I really hope that a fan with drawing talent can do me a great favor for me. Because I want to see a drawing of what Naruto looks like in this fic, both with his mask on and without it. Please I really want to see this as I really have now drawing talent.**

**xx**

**xxx**

_**Preview**_

**_Chapter 3: Meeting the new generation, Naruto's returns!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to the fans of Crimson Moon and I happy that everyone is enjoying the episode so far and now I shall answer some questions from the fans.**

**

* * *

**

**_Q&A_**

**_bcrmd_****_ - _**Honestly I do not know how far this story willl go.

**_HolyKnight5_****_ - _**The first part of your review will be answered in this chapter. Now the info of Haihane having a past with Zabuza... well that was clear enough in the second chapter. Now for Yagura being controlled, that part was left out . Because Naruto was the only one who saw that he was being controlled. So no one else knows why. But you are right in Kakashi being diplomatic on the grounds of wanting Naruto to go back to Konoha.

**_crazyefra_****_ - _**Honestly I was really sleepy at the time when doing the chapter. I am sorry and will try to make up for it.

**_Reishin Amara_****_ - _**I totally agree with you on Haku. But I cannot change the pairings in this fic.

**_Lord Arkan_****_ - _**No, I do not plan to make him a gennin or anything to that... though I am not sure because this chapter will explain a few things.

**_Manga154_****_ -_** I will do that in a later chapter.

**_To Everyone_****_ - I do not own Naruto. Rurouni Kenshin or any anime refernece in this story._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Meeting the new generation, Naruto Returns?_**

Naruto found himself standing between the ninjas of Konoha to whom he was very familiar with in his early childhood. Though it was a childhood he would not let anyone experience as he did and the ninjas of Kiri. Who he helped liberate in their civil war.

"Our village of Konoha would like to give him a mission pay." Said Kakashi as he hope the boy would side with him on money. "Because the man named Hisoka Choukichi has a bounty on his head to anyone who kills him and it would greatly benefit you, Naruto-san. But you must come to our village to claim your reward."

"What I did back then." Said Naruto as he looked at the masked jounin. "I done on my own free will and not out of personal gain. I am not a ninja who answers to a single person or a body of government like most do, in the Elemental Nations. What I do is slay any person who abuse innocent lives along with those that create chaos." The blond then turned his back on the Konoha ninjas for a moment before adding. "I was the one who called for the two members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu to aid me in this battle. As I also had a secondary mission from the Godaime Mizukage."

"Hn, they do not look that strong along with you dobe." Said Sasuke as he hoped to get some kind of reaction from the blond. Only to get angrier when Naruto did not even register his words. "I am talking to you weakling."

"I don't think it is wise to call the Kiri-nins weak." Said Sai as he finally spoke out as he smiled at Sasuke. "I am pretty sure that do not want to be around a dick chaser like you, Sasuke-kun."

"But I thought that Kirigakure was in a civil war." Said Sakura as she got the ninjas of Kiri attention.

To this Haihane leaned herself against one wooden rail of the bridge as she crossed her legs. "Sorry flat chest." Said the grey haired woman in a bored tone as she gave a smirk. When she saw the pink haired girl's eye brow began to twitch. "But the fun, that was the rebellion of Kiri ended a little over a month ago."

Kurenai then looked at the clawed woman after her eyes widen. "Your the Shiruba- Tsume Akuma (Silver Clawed Devil) Haihane!" Said the Genjutsu Mistress who saw the woman grin at her.

"Ahha, so Konoha even knows of me." Said Haihane as she lightly tapped her chin with her bladded finger. "But I cannot be surprised by that since I am the only female of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu."

"They are nothing compared to an Uchiha." Sneered Sasuke as he closed his eyes for a moment. "From a village filled with weaklings and most likely clanless nobodies."

"Is that so little boy." Said Haihane as he has Sasuke's in the palm of her clawed hand. "And I heard that the Uchiha clan was the elite of Konoha. But to be killed off in one night truly speaks volumes of their strength along with one of their own doing it with no one knowing the wiser too." She said as she leaned in the Uchiha ear and spoke in a very errie seductive tone. "Maybe I should pluck out those, oh-so precious eyes of yours slowly."

"Haihane that is enough." Said Choujuurou as he looked at everyone for a moment before his eyes rested on Zabuza. "It's been awhile Zabuza."

"Heh, if it isn't Mr. Confidence himself." Said the Demon of the Bloody Mist as he saw his fellow swordsmen member sigh at the name. "Are you here for my head?"

To this Haku stood herself between the Kiri nins and her master in hopes to protect him. Until Choujuurou spoke once more. "No, we have come to hopefully enlist you back into the village."

This made Zabuza raise look at the swordsmen with a glare for a moment. "What about Haku?"

"..(sighs)... The bloodline purge ended already no-brows." Said Utakata as he sounded very annoyed at the moment. "Besides our new Mizukage has a bloodline of her own."

"Oh really...Wait a sec. Did you just say." Zabuza said as the information that has finally settled into him.

"I think we should talk on this in a private matter." Spoke Choujuurou as he noticed that the jounins among the Konoha ninjas were listening in on them. Then looked to the female member of the Seven Swords for a moment. "Haihane... I'm going to talk to Zabuza else where. So do what you want and no killing anyone."

"Spoil sport." Replied Haihane as she saw Haku's body give off a few nervous shakes. "What about her?"

"I will keep her company." Spoke Naruto as he the Hyouton user relax herself. "If that it is with Momichi Zabuza's approval."

Zabuza then looked over to see that Sasuke was looking over the girl with eyes filled with greed. "I'll leave her in your hands then." He said before he left with Choujuurou.

**_4 Hours Later_**

Haku found her self looking at the ground under her feet as she could not bring herself to look at the blond in the face. She honestly did not think like her normal self when she found herself in his presence. Because he was not like any other person in the world because he was a complete enigma. One she could not fully understand because every times she looked in his eyes. She felt that within his narrowed gaze of death slept another part of Naruto. One who could be more than just Hitokiri Battousai, but a man who could truly smile at the world.

"Why did you not kill me?" Asked Haku as she saw the blond along with his partner stop in their walk. "When you first saw me without my mask."

"I do not know that answer for that myself." Replied Naruto as he did not look at Haku. "For reasons unknown to me. I find myself not wanting to take your life for reasons I do not understand. Under normal circumstances I would have killed you in our second encounter as a means to weaken Zabuza. However I found that I could not take your life as if doing such an act seemed wrong to do such an act."

Hearing this made both Kujaku and Haku look at the blond with a knowing gaze in their eyes. But could not tell the blond in their presence what those feelings were. Because they both knew that he needed to figure things out for himself. But could help in guiding him on the answer of his confusions.

The trio came to a stop when they stood on the part of the bridge where Gatou's corpse used to be laying. To this Naruto looked at the spot as he looked at the very spot with his eyes glazed over for a moment. "I do not regret my actions for killing Gatou. Because he was a man that was too corrupt down to his very core. Should he be allowed to live another day, then I suspect that he will just repeat his crimes. Such a man does not deserve to live and should I be faced with the same option. I would still kill him."

"Is that how you truly feel?" Asked Haku as she looked into the blond's eyes to which he answered with a nod. "No one, can live their entire life killing others. Maybe some day you will come to an understanding of these words."

"There are people who are better left no knowing such things." Replied Naruto coldly.

To this Kujaku looked at the blond for a moment as she was going to say something. When she felt a pair of eyes watching them from the distance. "And now enter the ever so great Uchiha."

"If this is about your earlier demands in having me train you, than I am afraid that you are wasting your breath." Said Naruto as he did not give Sasuke on glance.

"No, I want that girl." Said Sasuke as he saw that unmasked blond still did not look at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because she will be the future mother to the nost powerful clan, that's why." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who then turned his attention on him. "Will you hand her over or will I just have to take her from you?"

The blond samurai then took a step forward at Sasuke who then activated his newly acquired Sharingan at his person, while smirking. "You would also use people for personal gain as well?" Said Naruto as he placed a hand on his sword.

"I am an elite and my eyes are proof of that." Said Sasuke.

Naruto then was about to take another step at the Uchiha, only to be stopped by Haku herself. "Naruto-kun don't listen to him. He is not worth taking his life over." She pleaded with the blond as he did not even turn his gaze to her. "Please... Don't make your life all about taking people's lives."

To this Naruto then finally looked at the Hyouton user as he saw genuine care in her chocolate eyes. As it made him calm down, only for a bit as it took his hand away from his sword. "Your life has been spared for now."

"From you, yeah..." Said Haihane as she came then shunshined past Sasuke as she appeared behind him. With her left arm extended from her body as she let out a manic grin. "...But not from me." She finished as she watched Sasuke's raised hairs fall to the ground. "Good now one has to look at you duck-ass hair cut any more."

"Why you crazy-" Sasuke was about to say, if he had not notice that his pants were cut along with his hair. As they were now looking more like bikini underwear for men.

Everyone minus Naruto started to laugh at Sasuke's new look that was given to him by Haihane. The said Uchiha then ran back to Tazuna's house, while coving up the back area of his new shorts. "I guess their oh-so-precious eyes makes up for the lack of other areas." Commented the Shiruba- Tsume Akuma as she saw the blond continue his walk. "Heh, cold as the highest top of Kuni no Yuki (Land of Snow)." She then followed the three people again as she had nothing else to do.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Zabuza_**

"So how did she get the kid to join her?" Asked the Demon of the Mist as he was trying to get every amount of information on his homelands. "I mean sure, Mei did have supporters from within Kiri, like the bitchy nut-case Haihane. But how in the world did she persuade Hitokiri Battousai to join her?" He finished as he was very curious on Naruto as also heard that the blond took part in the Kiri Rebellion. "No offense or anything, but I can't see that guy doing anything for free."

Choujuurou just looked at his former seven sword member with a neutral look on his face. "Believe me or not, but Naruto-san just joined us because he told us _"my only purpose in life is best in the battlefield or in the shadows" _is all he said. We knew who he was from his looks that our contacts in Japan had described him. So when he asked that he could join our forces, Mei-san allowed him to do so and fought any battle that had the least amount of chance of survival." He said as he looked at Zabuza dead in the eyes.

"The kid really does live by the sword." Said Zabuza as he smiled. "I'm starting to like this kid more and more." He then looked out in the direction to the direction of Kiri. "So the war is really is over."

"Yeah..." replied Choujuurou as he lowered his head. "But not without its costs and discovered something not known to anyone else. Only for those on a need to know basis."

"And that is." Zabuza said.

The seven swordsman the raised his head to the fellow swordsman. "Is that Yagura was placed under a genjutsu the entire time of the bloodline purge and my guess is that Kisame knew it during or found out about it. When the last coup as he _"failed" _to kill Yagura in the first place, remember."

Hearing this made the former Kiri anbu clench his teeth as he remembered the shark man saying that Yagura was too powerful to defeat. "So that fish fucker knew all the time then!" Zabuza asked as he saw Choujuurou nod his head, which made him more angered than ever. But decided to calm himself down by cutting a tree in half with one strike from his sword. Once that was done he then took a few deep breaths to get back to normal. "So what happens to Me and Haku?"

"Well that depends on you really." Answered Choujuurou. "Mei wants you to come back with us to Kiri and talk about what you want to do. From there along with that girl you have been traveling with, Haku right or we can kill you now." He finished in a very friendly tone of voice which made Zabuza's eye twitch.

_"I wish he would stop doing that, it really creeps me out." _Thought the Mist Demon before nodding his head. "Fine we'll go with you. But what about the kid?"

Hearing this made Seven swordman raised his brow. "What about him?" He asked.

"You said that Mei wanted to see him for something important." Zabuza said as he was curious why she wanted to see Naruto.

"Oh that..." Said Choujuurou in his friendly voice again. "Well... you will just have to come back to Kiri to find out."

"Your such an asshole." grumbled Zabuza.

**_That night_**

Naruto along with Kujaku had decided to stay with the Kiri ninjas outdoors in their camp for the night. Though everyone had already eaten for the night as they were going to take guarding shifts for the night. Naruto was sitting against the tree as he watched the moon that is lighting up the night above them. Started to have a few vivid memory come back to his mind.

**_Flashback_**

"I never seen hair like yours." Said a child like Naruto to a faceless girl. "It reminds me of xxxxxxxx and its pretty."

"R-Really...?" The girl said in a timid voice. "So you don't mind xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx?"

This made the child blond give the faceless girl a fox grin as he cheeks turned red. "Nope its xxxx enough for this."

**_End Flashback_**

The blond samurai then took his gaze away from the moon as his memories fadded away from him again. But for reasons that he could not understand, was that he is more active when the moon is full. Though he never really thought too much on the matter of this because he did not think it was important.

"Hey its my turn to take watch." Said Zabuza as he got Naruto's attention.

"Very well..." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and placed his swords against his left side.

"Now what are you doing gaki?" Asked Zabuza as the blond looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I am going to take a walk." Replied Naruto as he did not break eye contact. "I do not very tired when the moon is full. I shall return by sun rise, so be ready to make our journey to Kirigakure no sato." With that said Naruto walked out of sight.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto had stopped walking when he came to the newly built bridge that Tazuna was nearly finished with. He then looked down to the water that mirrored the moons refection above him. Most would say that it was very beautiful sight to see or one would call it a romantic night for lovers of sorts. But Naruto did not see as he gazed on the dark water below the bridge. Because all he could really see was the blood that was mixed into the waters below from killing the people who cared more about money than their lives. It sickened the blond to no end at the notion of the thought. Though it did not show on the outside, it was something he could not truly understand in his life. He was then brought ou of his thought as he heard foot steps approach him from behind.

"Haruno Sakura..." He said as he remembered that is what Kakashi called the girl. When he along with Kujaku were staying in the bridge builders home with Team 7 and Team 8. "It is not very wise to sneak up on a armed person."

"I-I- gomen. "Sakura stuttered as she was very afriad of the blond haired samura before her. "I was looking for you."

This made Naruto raise a brow as he was curious to know why the pink haired girl's reason for searching. "Why were you searching for me?" He asked as he looked around. "By yourself for that matter."

"Oh um well you see..." Sakura said as she felt very nervous at being in the presence of Hitokiri Battousai. As she remembered the reasons why she was out in the middle of the night. "I wanted to return your face mask to you." She said as she held the black clothing in front of her as it was very done with great care. Naruto then looked at the cloth for a moment to inspect the black cloth.

**"Shanoo, tell him that it is laced with one of Shino's scent bugs!" **Said Inner self as she watched the blond. _"But if I do that, then we'll get in trouble with Kurenai-sensei and she is not the Ice Queen for nothing."_

"Is there something that is troubling you Haruno-san?" Asked Naruto as he saw the pink haire girl cringed a few seconds.

"...Mmm." She replied as she looked away from the blond before taking his face mask back from his hands. "I was instructed by Kurenai-sensei to give that back to you. But it has one of Shino's tracking bugs scent in it, for reasons I do not know of."

Naruto then looked at the retaken face mask in the pinkette's hands as she was shaking a bit and it was out of fear. The blond seen this on numerous occasions when he faced off against someone weaker than himself. But for reasons unknown to himself, he decided to change the subject for her. "I mean no disrespect or ruddness of any type. But what made you join the ranks of a Ninjas for your village?"

Sakura then looked at the blond for a moment as she blinked a couple of times. "Well... at first it was to get Sasuke-kun's attention to notice me." She admitted honestly as she leaned then climed on the wooden rail and sat down with her legs dangling. "But now after we had a joint mission with Team 10 before coming here to Nami. I think everything began to change for me then. That I started to see my life was my own to take care should I be captured by the enemy." From there Sakura did not say anything further as she looked off to the distance. "My mother tried to warn me in what I was getting into. But I was too much a naive little girl to listen to her and now learning what Gatou said a after the battle on the bridge. I think it woke me up even more so than I thought."

"That would be a wise decsion." Said Naruto as he looked at the moon. "There are things that you will not find yourself not agreeing with. But in time you will learn that there can be things far worse than you can even imgaine. Things that you wish that you never want to see again, but they remain with us. However we must not let go of such things as these memories will make grow stronger in time." Sakura then turned her attention to Naruto as she saw his eyes looked a little pained at his own words. She was going to say more, only look at her for a moment. "I will escort you back to Tazuna-dono's home." With that said Naruto began to escort her back to the bridge builder's home in a comfortable silence. While in their walk back to Tazuna's home, Saukra then took the scent bug that is hidden in the mask and crushed the insect between her fingers. She then gave the bacl face mask back to Naruto who took it back without question as he saw what she did.

**_The next morning (Konoha Team)_**

Yuuhi Kurenai looked at the only female member of Team 7 with a disapproving look on her face as Sakura told her that she killed the scent bug. "Sakura I am very disappointed in you for disobeying a direct order from a higher rank ninja." Said Kurenai as she watched the girl look down at her feet. "But I am going to have to punish you for not-."

"I believe that punishing her lies with me Kurenai." Said a voice that came from the side to reveal Hatake Kakashi. "I agree with you on placing a tracking scent on Naruto. But he is actually not in our jurisdiction right now and I think you are over stepping your boundaries in punishing one of MY students."

Kurenai wanted to argue at the Copy-nin, but knew that he was in all accounts right about everything he said. So she then turned around to face her team and told them to get ready to leave. Kakashi however looked at his student and gave her an eye smile to show that he was not mad with her.

"Did I do the right thing, sensei?" Sakura asked as she did not look up at him.

"What Kurenai said about you, disobeying her orders are true." Said the silver haired jounin. "But that is only if you were on her team, however you are on my team and I really don't see a problem in what you did. You should get ready to leave too."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_4 days later (Kirigakure)_**

Naruto along with Kujaku were making their way to the Mizukages office after entering through the gates. The blond then noticed that Kujaku was really enjoying her conversation with Zabuza. Much to the annoyance of Haihane who just give any remarks that took the former Kiri anbu down a peg or two. Deciding to ignore the older sword wielders, he then found himself looking to the side of a small open air restaurant. He then made an objective for himself to visit the place for lunch as he required to have a meal when he needed it. The trip to the Mizukage's office was anything but uneventful for Naruto. As ninjas along with a few villagers wanted to shake his hand or ask him questions about his personal life. Though he was saved by Choujuurou when he mentioned that Naruto was there on the Mizukages order as this saved them a lot of trouble of being stopped by more people.

Terumi Mei sat at her desk as she was looking over a few papers that were of great importance to the village. As it could hopefully get things started in the recovery work that they very much needed. Then a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts on the future of Kirigakure. "Enter." Said Mei as she watched the team that she dispatched a few days ago come into her office. She then saw Zabuza enter the office with a young woman following behind him and lastly Uzumaki Naruto came in with his face being once again hidden under his face mask.

Mei then smiled at everyone as she got up from her chair. "I trust that there were no problems on your way here." Said Mei as she saw Haihane and Zabuza glare at each other for a moment. While Kujaku smiled nervously while seat dropping on the back of her head and finally noticed that Mei had just now notice her presence. "And who might this be?"

"My name is Kujaku and I am from Takumi no Sato. " Kujaku introduced herself as she saw the Mizukages eyes widen.

"You don't mean the village that makes special type weapons on the lands outside of Hi no kuni." Said Mei as she saw the yellow banged woman nod her head.

"The very same one." Replied the dual sword wielder. "I have been traveling with Naruto for days now, after my defeat to him. I thought I made a prefect sword in Soushouken. But Naruto just defeated me with no effort on his part."

Mei gave a small laugh to Kujaku's story. "Sorry for being rude Kujaku, its that I can't really see Naruto losing to anyone."

"Hey, I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Yelled Zabuza as he was getting annoyed by the new Mizukage.

"What's wrong, I'm not enough for you now?" Spoke Haihane as she placed her bare had on the left side of her cheek. "I thought I meant something to you before you left Kiri. I mean the way you kept screaming in the night and saying-"

"I do not need to hear this, so I will wait outside." Naruto said as he was followed by Haku who had a blush on her face.

"Hmhmhmhm... the gaki could kill 3 squads of anbu." Said Haihane with a grin on her face at the mention of killing. "But he can't handle one story of a night of steamy wet hot sex."

"More like a night of S&M to be precise." Commented Zabuza.

"You weren't complaining then, so whats got you all bothered now." Asked Haihane as she did not get a reply back from the man. "Tch, your so fucking annoying, I'm out of here." With that said the female seven swordswoman left.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto along with Haku were walking down the streets of the village as they took in the sights Well Haku did as Naruto did not seem to show any interest in the things around him. Because he had pretty much killed people in different sections of the village and so he remembered the layout of the area. Haku then lead the blond around the village so that she could hopefully get used to her new home, if Zabuza decided to stay. After a few minutes of walking around the village, the two of them came to a training area of Kiri ninjas.

But just as they were about to leave the said area Naruto pushed the Hyouton user out of the way as a fork like weapon zoomed past the blond. As he moved his head to left to avoid another weapon that is a blue fan that had blades on it when opened. He then heard foot step approaching him fast as he drew his sword out and clashes with a metal staff with two golden ends on either side.

In front of the 14 year old blond samurai was a girl looking to be at 16 or 17 years of age. She has dark skin on her as well as black hair that is tied up into two thick braided pigtails. She also wore a green face mask with a matching outfit that had black outlines. Naruto for his case pushed her staff back away from his sword as he kicked the girl in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. However just as he was going to make a killing blow to the girl, another blue fan shot past him and made take a few steps back. He then block a small sword that was inches from his face that came in from his left side with his wakizashi. He then saw another girl who looked the same age as the dark skinned girl that he kicked moments ago. However then one was wearing a similar clothing to the previous girl, only her was blue instead of green. This girl had a pale complexion compared to the dark skinned girl as she had brown hair. Naruto could not really say anything at the moment as he saw this girl makes the sword into a fan made up of blades. it was he Naruto nearly found himself off guard as the girl brought out another fan as it too opened up. This made the blond move his katana down to his lower left as a means to block the second weapon. Which he did with success on his part, he then moved his body in a forward motion to use the girls on strength against her. The fan wielder then stumbled forward from her own momentum as she saw the blond spin his body in a complete circle. Just as he sword was going to strike the girl in blue at the back of her neck. A pair of fork looking weapons stopped the blow from reaching the girl in blue. Naruto then saw another girl in a very revealing outfit of pink and black on this one. However this girl's eyes was yellow with black slits for pupils.

"Thats enough!" Yelled a person from the behind the fighters as it was Haihane with an amused look on her face as she had one of her guantletes on. "What is the big idea for you three to attack out guest in the village?"

The one dressed in blue along with the two other females hastily walked over to Haihane and kneeled at her presence. "Please accept our apologies, Haihane-sama." Said the girl in blue. "But we mistook him for an intruder in the village, as we have never seen him before."

Haihane sighed at hearing the girl's reason for attacking the blond as it sounded fair. "...(sigh)... You three should be thanking me is more like it." She said as she got puzzled looks from the three girls. "Because if I had not arrived to stop this little bitch slapping. I might have had to call the clean up crew for you three and you would have been among the people that has fallen to the blade of Hitokiri Battousai. Besides it is a pain in the ass to even call the clean up crew for you three." Finishes the Shiruba- Tsume Akuma as she then smirked at the girls whose eyes were widen at what they heard. "And I bet some freak would love to get apart of you three dead or alive"

The girl in green then walked over to Naruto as she bowed her head down. "I am truly sorry for attacking you without reasons."

Haihane then walked beside the girl in pink as she had on the most revealing outfit of the three. "Naruto, these girls are my team." She said as she then looked over each girl. "The one in green is named Jade as the one in blue is Kitana and lastly is my very proud member of the team, Mileena." Haihane introduced as each of them bowed once more to the blond as he just nod his head. "Well girls, I know you don't know an introduction. But well you already know who he is."

"You have no need to explain your actions against me." Said Naruto as he looked at each girl with his cold blue eyes. "You homeland was in constant civil war that ended not too long ago and your actions to protect your home from invaders are well just."

_"This boy... there is something different about him." _Thought Kitana as she looked at the blond swordsman full form. _"He showed no fear of death when we were attacking him. But showed a determination to survive with his life."_

Naruto saw that the girl in front of him was in deep thought about something in his person. But decided not to question on her thoughts as it was not important to him as he looked at the female swordswoman. "I thought that your presence was required to be at the meeting to decide Zabuza's future?"

"Wait did he just say that Momichi Zabuza is in the village." Said Mileena with her black slit eyes widen in surprise. Only for Jade and Kitana to cover the girl's mouth with their hands as they were sweat dropping.

"Mileena, you know how Haihane-sama gets whenever someone mentions his name around her." Said Jade to her teammate as she had seemed to forget something important. However it proved to be too late as the girls turned around to see their team leader giving them a crazed grin on her face.

"What...Did...You...Just...Say...Mileena?" Asked Haihane as she lifted her head to look at the team.

"N-Nothing, Haihane-sama" Mileena said with fear before she along with Kitana and Jade ran from the area. However just before they left the area, Mileena winked at Naruto who blinked a few times in response. Just then a anbu had appeared on the left side of Naruto as he only gave the masked ninja his attention with his eyes only.

"Uzumaki Naruto, our Mizukage would like to speak with you as it is urgent." Said the anbu before he vanished.

**_Else were in the village_**

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" Asked Jade as she looked at the pink masked teammate. "Remember the last time someone mentioned Zabuza in front of Haihane-sama?"

"No, because there are men who are getting nutured everyday in Kiri." Mileena said sarcastically. "Of course I remember what happened! So I forgot about it back there, big deal. Because it is not everyday you meet someone as deadly as the blond cutie back there."

Jade then looked at Kitana with worried expressions on their faces. "Mileena... please try not to get your hopes up again." Said Jade. "Remember the last time you were with someone and everything was really going good, until..."

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Yelled Mileena as she looked at her friends. "I-I know..."

Kitana then walked up to the pink clothed girl as she place her hands on Mileena's shoulders. "We're just trying to look out for you Mileena." Said Kitana as she really cared for her friends. "We want you to be happy. Besides at least the last guy that you dated is not looking pretty anymore, not after what you did to him."

Mileena then gave a smirk to her friends. "Well he should not have dumped me like that." She told her teammates when an anbu appeared in front of them.

"The Mizukage is requesting your presence for an urgent matter." Said the anbu before he vanished.

**_1hr. later (Mizukages Office)_**

Naruto stood in front of Terumi Mei as she had a very pleased smile on her face. "So Kujaku has become one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." Said Naruto in his monotone voice as it did not sound very surprised at the information. "Did she give any reasons why she decided to join their ranks?"

"Oh I can think of one reason." Said Mei as she sipped her tea. "But it is best not to gossip about other women. But I can tell you that Zabuza requested that Haku is to be placed in the medic ninja program. So that she would not have to see or do the things that he did at her age."

Naruto did not give any sort of response to what she meant as he really did not care for the matter(the first part that is). "May I ask why you have requested my presence?" Asked the blond when he saw the red haired woman sip her tea once more. "Is there a threat to your office that must be eliminated?"

"The reason why I summoned you here is nothing of that sort Naruto." Said Mei as she gave him a serious expression on her face. "But it is a mission that I would only trust to you along with hopefully a future secondary faction of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. This mission might just determine the future of Kirigakure."

"Am I to be a guard for your ninjas?" Asked Naruto.

Mei then shook her head in response to the blonds question. "No, I want you to be the team leader for the mission." Said Mei as she rested her head on her hands. "If the team manages to complete the mission with successful results. Then I will give you a place here in Kirigakure and I know you refused the last time to join. But you have to understand that our village is desperate for allies and help from anywhere we can get it. I am willing to give you anything that you might request, so that you will join our ranks."

Naruto did not say anything to the Mizukage as he knew she was right about her country. Because it was very much in a state of recovery at the moment and could be taken over by a stronger opposition or rebellion. "What is the mission that you would have me do Mei-dono?" Asked Naruto.

The Mizukage's face then brightened up a little bit as the blond wanted to know what the mission was. "We should wait for the rest of the members of the team that will be under your command to arrive." Said Mei before there was a knock on the door to her office. "Come in." She called over the blond as the door opened behind the Battousai. "Prefect timing, Naruto I would like you to meet your teammates for this mission."

Naruto then turned to the door to see the three girls that attacked him earlier that day arrive. "They do have impressive skills for combat as I have faced them earlier. When they thought that I was an intruder to the village and I will not argue further on your choice Mei-dono." Naruto said as he looked at each girl before looking back to Mei. "Now may you tell us the mission details?"

The Mizukage then got up from her chair with a scroll in her hand before giving it to Naruto. "I want you to give this to the Raikage." Said Mei in her business mode. "It is a scroll for an alliance with Kumogakure no sato. Once he reads the scroll, I'm sure he will agree to our alliance. But if he does not accept it, then send a messenger hawk with the news and I will send another scroll with a better deal for him. Is that clear?"

"Hai" Replied Naruto/Kitana/Mileena and Jade before they walked out the door.

**xx**

**xx**

**_TBC_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that is Chapter 3 of Crimson moon and when I meant by New generation. I meant the three girls from ****_Mortal Kombat, which I do not own_****. If you want to see what these girls look like in this fic, then check out my profile to see them and commet the girls in your review of this chapter. I hope to see you all in the next episode of Crimson Moon.**

**

* * *

**

_**A new dawn as risen from the mists of Kiri as Naruto along with his team head to Kumo. Only to encounter the new trio generation from the falling leaves. As this encounter with the fresh leaves becomes more tense than the first two encounters. While one member of the newly formed team of Kiri, secret is revealed. **_

**_Chapter:3 Clashing leaves against the Raging Waters, Team Tenken vs Ino-Shika-Chou!_**


End file.
